


Pure Lust

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Lord and Lady Malfoy in one of their most private moments.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Pure Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2003-09-09  
> Inspiration: One of my former best friends loved this pairing, so I wrote it for her as my second attempt in the Harry Potter universe. A very long time ago.

''Lucius...'', she moaned when he touched her clit. He spread her thighs wider and bent his head down. Then he licked her while pushing one finger inside. She bucked her hips, wanting more. He inserted a second and she screamed with pleasure. When he pushed a third inside and wriggled them, she gasped hard, trashing her head back and forth. ''Take me, Lucius! Now! Take me hard!'' He smiled, positioning himself at her entrance. ''Please…'', she begged shamelessly. He smiled again, hissing slightly when his cock head slipped in. She pushed up against him, needing more. He eased in slowly, inch by delicate inch. ''Harder, Lucius! Please! Pound me! I need you!'' With one quick motion he pushed hard and was fully sheathed inside her wet depths. From there it was a quick ride. Pulling out and pushing in as fast and hard as he dared. She screamed, writhed, then begged for release. That was what he had been waiting for. He sped up his thrusts. Harder, deeper, faster. She gasped, tightened, shuddered, screamed and came. Lucius managed one more thrust then shot all his cum as deep inside her as it would go. Releasing his own scream, before slowly slipping out and collapsing onto the bed next to her. Breathing hard he kissed her one last time, then settled down to sleep.


End file.
